Phaze
Short Bio: This player is to be considered erratic and a serious danger to your mental health. He is one of the main reasons that tinfoil hats are distributed. He is also responsible for writing Manfred's posts to replace inactive players on MafiaManiac. Player bio Name(s): First Mafia Game: Mafia VI(Era 1) On MafiaManiac: Yes Favorite Games: ??? Other notes: * Has been committing Mafia suicide since August 2007 * Prefers playing as the least significant goodie * Favourite part of Mafia: successfully pulling off the unexpected * Known strengths: the art of confusion and manipulation * Known flaws: mercy and megalomania * Member of The Bullseye Club Awards *MVP Awards (5 won) *#'MVP' of Monster Buster Club *#'MVP' of Mirror Mafia *#'MVP' of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 1 *#'MVP' of Kamikaze Thief Secret Wizard Lolcat Mafia (KaTSWiLM) *#'MVP' of Minesweeper Mafia *Brandos (13 Nominations / 1 Win) *#Nominated for Best Mafia Player 2010, lost to SparrowHawk *#Nominated for Best Mafia Play 2010, lost to Glycereine *#Nominated for Biggest Mafia Blunder 2010, lost to Hirkala *#Nominated for Best Mafia Player 2011, lost to maurice *#Nominated for Best Mafia Player 2012, lost to Nana7 *#Nominated for Best Mafia Play 2012, lost to FatTony *#Nominated for Best Mafia Play 2013, lost to FatTony *#Nominated for Biggest Contributer (non-mod) 2016, lost to Araver *#Nominated for Best Mafia Post 2016, lost to Framm18 *#Nominated for Best Non-Traditional Game 2017 for WWF Battle Royale Mafia, lost to Star Trek Mafia IV *#Nominated for Best Traditional Game 2017 for Robert de Niro Mafia, lost to Pirate: Mutiny Mafia II *#Nominated for Most Active/Enthusiastic 2018, lost to Araver *#Nominated for Best Non-Traditional Game 2018 for Twin Kindy 2 Mafia: Those Terrible Triplets, won Hosted Mafias On BrainDen (BD) - On MafiaManiac (MM) *Twin Kindy Mafia *Doctor Who Mafia with ShadowAngel & Benjer3 *Mafia Noir II with maurice *WWF Battle Royale Mafia with maurice *Twin Kindy 2 Mafia: Those Terrible Triplets *A Werewolves Tale Mafia Record Overall 18-30 *Star Wars Mafia III - game stopped *Great Escape Mafia - game stopped Goodie 11-14 *Era 1 BD *#Mafia VI - Won - Killed N2 *Era 3.1 Incognito and Mafiosphere *#Penguin Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 3.2 Mafiosphere *#MOS-querade - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Open Ended Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 4.1 BD *#High School Mafia - Won - Killed N3 *Era 5.0 Lost Era *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem IV - Lost - Killed N5 *#TV Mafia - Won *Era 5.1 MM *#Advance Wars Mafia II - Won - Survived *#Puppet Mafia - Lost - Killed N4 *#Christmas Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *#Quantum Leap Mafia - Won - Killed N1 *#Glitch Mafia - Lost - Killed N6 *Era 5.2 BD *#Percy Jackson and the Olympians Mafia - Lost = Survived *#Mirror Mafia - Lost - Killed N6 *Era 6.1 MM *#Dungeons and Dragons - Won - Killed N3 *Era 7.1 MM *#Disney Movie Mafia - Won - Lynched D1 *#Colors Mafia - Lost - Survived *Era 8.1 MM *#Social Network Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#Harry Potter Mafia 4 - Lost - Killed N2 *#Dual Personality Mafia 2 - Won - Killed N4 *Era 11.1 MM *#Screwball Mafia - Lost, Lynched D1 *#JourneyQuest Mafia Season 2 - Lost - Killed N1 *#Xenoblade Chronicles Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#Minesweeper Mafia - Won - Survived, MVP *Era 12.1 MM *#Pickup Mafia Game - Lost, Survived Baddie 4-5 *Era 1 BD *#M4F14-7 - Lost - Killed N1 *Era 6.1 MM *#Foodie Mafia - Lost - Conceded defeat in N4 *#Movie Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 7.1 MM *#Monster Buster Club - Lost - Killed N5 *Era 8.1 MM *#Mean Girls Mafia - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Kamikaze Thief Secret Wizard Lolcat Mafia (KaTSWiLM) - Won - Lynched D3, MVP *#Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 1 - Won - survived, MVP *Era 11.1 MM *#Divergent Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Psychic Mafia - Won - Killed N3 Indy 0-6 *Era 4.2 BD *#Redwall Mafia - Lost - Survived *Era 5.1 MM *#Halloween Mafia II - Lost - Lynched D5 *Era 6.1 MM *#Star Trek Mafia II: Q's Deathmatch - Lost - Killed N4 *#Ice Age Mafia - Lost - Lynched D1 *Era 11.1 MM *#Toy Soldiers 3 - Lost - Killed Phase 3 *#The World Ends With You Mafia - Lost - Lynched D1 Other Faction 3-5 *Era 5.1 MM *#Warcraft III Battle - Lost - Killed N3 *Era 5.2 BD *#Titanomachy - Won - Lynched D1 *Era 6.1 MM *#Amber Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#Glitch Mafia II - Won - Killed N5 *Era 7.1 MM *#Battle of Wits - Lost - Killed N2 *#Exam Mania Mafia 2 - Lost - Lynched D7 *Era 8.1 MM *#Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 2 - Lost - Killed N5 *Era 11.1 MM *#Pokemon GO Mafia - Won - Lynched D3 __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Players Category:Era 1